Los segadores
by klaryssa
Summary: Bella es una segadora de alma desde hace 61 años y ahora le tocara enseñar a ser segadores de almas aun grupo particular de vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**Es una adaptación de Dead like me y crepúsculo, espero les guste y espero sus reviuws.**

**CAPITULO 1 **

Mi nombre es Isabella Kathrina Swan, morí en el verano de 1952 cuando decidí no atropellar a un ciervo que se atravesó en una carretera de Pasadena California y fui a dar aun precipicio, cuando desperté me puse de pie y dije "Ufff estuve cerca" Hasta que una voz masculina detrás de mí me dijo ¿Estas segura? Y señalo con su cabeza un poco más arriba de donde estaba, y Ho sorpresa Yo estaba en el suelo MUERTA.

Fue un total shock, pero de eso hace ya 61 años, te sorprendí verdad Jajajajajajajaja. Déjame aclararte soy una segadora, o sea trabajo para la muerte, algunos cuando morimos en realidad no morimos si lo sé es confuso, quedamos estancados en este plano y nuestro deber es recoger las almas de los que mueren y pasarlas al otro lado aunque nosotros no nos vamos es una torturar estar 61 años sin pasar a ninguna parte que horror.

Estamos divididos por divisiones y la mía es "Factores externos" Como accidentes, suicidios, asesinatos y demás. En mi división somos 5.

Esta Charlie nuestro jefe él está al mando sabe quiénes morirán y donde y a qué horas y cada mañana nos encontramos en "La casa de los wafles" donde nos da unas notitas con el nombre, Jumm solo la inicial del nombre, el apellido, el lugar y la hora aproximada de la muerte. Charlie murió en 1916 y aun no se va que esperanzas.

Sigue la reina del cien Tanya Denali la cual murió en un set de grabación en 1939, ahora trabaja dando clases de glamur – Por dios-. Sigue Garrett quien se taladro la cabeza – el muy idiota- en 1961 el no hace nada solo roba a los muerto y creo que hasta a los vivos, convenció el alma de una viejita para que le dejara la casa, no me quejo ahora Tanya y yo vivimos allí con él. Luego esta Renné ella murió en 1982 asesinada por su amiga –vaya amiga Hemm- ella trabaja como policía de tránsito y es bastante ruda mejor no te metas con ella.

Somos un grupo invencible Jajajajaja peleamos pero vaya que nos queremos solo que nadie lo dice en voz alta y no seré la primera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por seguir la historia, espero comentarios, sugerencias y demás.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Día Jueves nada soleado en Forks Washington –Cuando será que nos trasladan no lo soporto más- el reloj marcaba las 6:30 am y el timbre sonaba insistentemente Ho por Dios quien podría ser?

Baje en pijama la cual constaba de un pantalón gris de algodón largo y una blusa blanca de tirantes de licra, cuando llegue abajo Garrett y Tanya en sus peores fachas estaban llegando a la puerta también, Garrett abrió y entro Renné en pijama junto con Charlie y 7 personas más. Me llevo 5 minutos reconocerlos eran los Cullen los vampiros del pueblo, -Oh si olvide decirles, los vampiros también existen, y son los peores para recoger su alma ya se creen superiores con sus tontas habilidades que nada nos hacen y su vida eterna que resulta ser más eterna la nuestra JA-

Se sentaron en la sala y nos miraban fijamente, y el resto de nosotros miramos a Renné y a Charlie.

-A mí no me miren yo no sé nada – dijo Renné

Todos volcamos la atención a Charlie

–Y bueno- dije entre confusa y molesta por las benditas horas de venir a molestar.

-Ellos son los Cullen's- Dijo Charlie señalándolos –Y son los nuevos segadores-

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos todos al unísono menos los Cullen's –¿Los 7?- Preguntamos de nuevo todos juntos.

-Si los 7 veo que aprendieron a contar – Dijo Charlie exasperado

-Jajaja muy gracioso Charlie, pero como es que los 7 serán segadores, está bien necesitamos ayuda pero tanta? es muy extraño.- dije mirando fijamente a Charlie y todos asintieron.

-No son ayuda Kat – Me dijo Charlie como si fuera lo más obvio, utilizando el diminutivo de mi segundo nombre, cuando estaba viva me gustaba que me llamaran Bella diminutivo de Isabella, pero después de morir decidí cambiar y ahora casi siempre me llaman Kat diminutivo de Kathrina.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Renné cansada de tantas vueltas.

-Ellos serán una división aparte, y nosotros debemos enseñarles

-¡¿Qué?!- Volvimos a gritar no había nada más fastidioso que hacer de niñeras en esto y ahora tocaba hacer de niñera con 7 genial (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-¿Y quién será su líder?- pregunto Tanya

-Carlisle el padre de esa familia

-¿Y qué le enseñamos normal o qué?- pregunto Garrett

-Yo le enseñare el resto- Corto Charlie, claro lo súper secreto que nunca nos contaba genial.

-¡Genial! pero eso no justifica la hora- dije enojada de nuevo.

-ya son las 6:50 am Kathrina nos vemos en media hora en la casa de los Wafles – Charlie se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Y ellos?- pregunto Tanya.

-No tienen donde vivir, así que algo de caridad y llévenlos al restaurante es una orden.- sentencio Charlie y cerros la puerta tras él.

-Bueno yo no vivo aquí así que adiós- Dijo Renné y salió.

-Genial- dije llena de sarcasmo y fui directo a mi habitación y los deje en la sala, entre a darme una ducha y a pensar en lo ocurrido los Cullen's no los conocía mucho pero eran buenas gentes sobre todos los padres Carlisle el cual era doctor y Esme decoradora de interiores, sus hijos Emmett y su novia Rosalie, el muy bromista y ella una total vanidosa y superficial JA quiero ver su cara cuando vea que ya no es tan hermosa, Alice y su pareja Jasper ella imperativa me acorralo varias veces en la calle para halagar mi vestimenta y Jasper era más calmado y creo que lo escuche hablar una sola vez, y finalmente Edward era realmente bonito pero su actitud era muy melancólica.

Me puse un jean negro un poco rasgado y una blusa roja de encaje de manga tres cuartos y unos zapatos rojos de tacón puntilla, deje mi cabello rubio platinado suelto el cual llegaba a mi cintura, maquille de negro mis ojos para resaltarlos ya que eran de un azul oscuro y profundo, era realmente bonita y ahora que Rosalie era humana de nuevo yo era más bonita que ella Ja que se trague eso.

Baje de nuevo y los Cullen's estaban en la cocina acabando con todo a su paso.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo hambre- dije con burla mientras lograba rescatar algo de café.

-Llevamos décadas sin comer belleza que esperabas – hablo Emmett con la boca llena y picándome un ojo.

-¿Cual hermosa? – espeto molesta Rosalie

-Pues Yo quien más – le conteste

-Obviamente yo – me contesto con vuela Rosalie.

-Yo ya no diría eso Barbie mírate- y le señale un espejo, y en 5 segundos estaba gritando como loca.

-¿Que me paso? – pregunto compungida.

-Bueno que ahora eres humana primor- dije con burla, y todos sonrieron, mientras ella me miraba rayado.

-Bueno terminen de comer debemos irnos miren la hora, y Charlie se pone como energúmeno si llegamos tarde, en esas bajaron Garrett y Tanya.

-Hola Hermosa- me dijo Garrett al pasar a mi lado, siempre era así coqueteando con todas, no voy a negar que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros pero eso fue en los 80s y otra vez en los 90s, y no hemos vuelto a estar juntos, con Tanya también estuvo un par de veces hace como 1 año recién que ella llego, ya que Tanya llego a la división hace 2 años y medio.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Tanya.

-Sí, danos un segundo – respondió Carlisle.

-Bien los espero afuera- dije aburrida y Salí de allí.


End file.
